Dead Space 3 Weapons
Weapons are categorized into three different sections; Pre-Built Weapons, Blueprints, and Parts. The two weapons you start out with in-game (Plasma Cutter and SMG) as well as any Pre-Order/Special Edition weapons that are found pre-assembled in your safe are considered "Pre-Built Weapons." Blueprints consist of the design schematics found around the world of Dead Space 3 -- blueprints do not come pre-assembled, you must have the correct materials and construct them yourself. Parts are all the components that make up a craftable weapon in Dead Space 3. Pre-Built *Evangelizer *Negotiator *Plasma Cutter *EG-900 SMG *Tesla Enervator *Planet Cracker *AL-9 Clearcutter *SMP-90 Sharpshooter *Aedis VII Survivalist *Starter SMG? Blueprints *Basic Line Gun *Force Gun *Pulse Rifle *Shotgun *Pitch Black 392 *Intimid8r *Medic Support Handgun *Mjolnir *Shootbanger *... and Tubes *Sweep the Leg *Ship Repair Tool *Slam Chop *Disemboweler *Tre Pound Seven *Desperation *Infected Dissolver *Identify and Destroy *Shocker *Codecow *Bolas Gun *Flamethrower *Heavy Metal Thunder Parts Set Up a Graph that displays each of the following and which categories they fall under: Frames Depending on which type of frame, you can use different parts. There are two basic types of frames, Compact and Heavy. *Compact Standard Frame *Compact Elite Frame *Heavy Standard Frame *Heavy Elite Frame *Weller's Compact Frame: A compact, upper tool-only frame with built in upgrades. *Hammond's Heavy Frame: A heavy, upper tool-only frame with built in upgrades. Dead Space 3 Weapons Category:Weapons Attachments *Scope **Attachment 1 *Damage Support **Attachment 1, Attachment 2 *Ammo Support **Attachment 1, Attachment 2 *Medic Support **Attachment 1, Attachment 2 *Stasis Support **Attachment 1, Attachment 2 *Stasis Amplifier **Attachment 1, Attachment 2 *Full Zoom Scope **Attachment 1 *Ammo Sweeper **Attachment 1, Attachment 2 *Explosion Amplifier **Attachment 1, Attachment 2 *Safety Guard **Attachment 1, Attachment 2 *Flame Glaze **Attachment 2 *Ammo Box **Attachment 2 *Electric Charge **Attachment 2 *Stasis Coating **Attachment 2 *Acid Bath **Attachment 2 Tools Compact & Heavy Tools *Military Engine **Upper Tool, Lower Tool *Plasma Core **Upper Tool, Lower Tool *Pneumatic Torch **Upper Tool, Lower Tool *Rip Core **Upper Tool, Lower Tool *Telemetry Spike **Upper Tool, Lower Tool *Tesla Core **Upper Tool, Lower Tool *Hydraulic Engine **Lower Tool Heavy Tools (ONLY) *Survey Charge **Upper Tool, Lower Tool Upgrade Circuits All of the following can have any one or two combined resulting in a value of -1 to +2 upgrade, with +3 being the maximum when they are unlocked in the game. *Reload *Rate of Fire *Damage *Clip Tips Sta7ic's Slow Burn : Upper Tool: Pneumatic Torch : Upper Tool Tip: Default Tip : Lower Tool: Your Choice (I use Telemetry Spike) : Lower Tool Tip: Your Choice (I use Repeater) : Frame: Any Heavy Frame : Upgrade Circuits: Any +Damage and +Clip (Near the end I had +3 Damage and +2 Clip) : Attachment 1: Damage Support or Ammo Support : Attachment 2: Stasis Coating : This weapon is about sustained damage and stopping power. Most Necromorphs will run up to you at some point which makes the Heavy Frame Pneumatic Torch (Flamethrower) ideal as well as the very important Stasis Coating. The Stasis Coating allows the flames to slow down your enemy keeping them at a distance and halting any action they try to take, burning them alive in the process. Worked well with normal enemies and worked extremely well in the last quarter of the game, weak against ranged enemies and humans but your Lower Tool Tip should be chosen to handle these situations. Dead Space 3 Weapons Category:Weapons